


A moment, panic.

by fizziefizzco



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I did not like how the reset ending was, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/fizziefizzco
Summary: Asha, the mercenary also known as V, chooses to reset Delamain.
Relationships: Female V/Delamain
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A moment, panic.

“V...please.” The words coming from the AI felt real, the way they burrowed into Asha’s ches. The children’s cries, Delamain’s pleas. She knew what she had to do, and although she felt bad for what would ultimately come of the children.. She couldn't leave him. Asha loved Del. Her breathing grew a bit ragged as she gripped the valve.

“I.. I love you Del. I’m .. I hope this won’t hurt you. I’m sorry.” She turned the valve, and pressed it inward - screams of all kinds emanating throughout the room. 

Johnny grimaced as he watched her from the wall, a disgusted noise leaving his mouth. “You’re a real piece of shit V.” His final words before disappearing into the air. 

The room hung silent for a moment, Asha hearing the beginnings of an argument over pizza toppings outside from the permeating emptiness.

“Del?” Asha asked, breaking the silence with a simple question. She was holding on hope that everything was alright, that he was alright.

“Delamain?” This time it was more serious, more panicked. With another moment passing, Asha fell to her knees.

“Please.” She whimpered. “Just.. Say something.” Asha’s voice was weak and desperate, pleading as she fell forward… in on herself. Johnny watched, and knew that it wasn’t his place to say anything.. a grand idea for once. 

First, the lights in the room came back on, and with it… a voice. Delamain. “Welcome back, loyal Delamain customer. How may I assist you today?” Due to the connection, Johnny could feel Asha’s pain right now. Something he wasn’t used to - heartbreak was always something he caused, never experienced. It made him sick.

“V.. lets get you out of here.” He reached out to touch Asha’s shoulder, just as Delamain spoke again. A bit of an audio glitch, then…

“Ah… hh.. Asha. Is? Asha is that you? Are you okay?” It was him. Sure, the voice from mere moments earlier was him, but this was..

“Del!” Asha let out, springing into action as she stood up from the floor. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the core. “I’m here, Del. I’m okay.” She took a few steps further in, resting a bare hand on the glass protecting the core.

The happiness and relief in his voice meant far more to her than any real expression ever could. “I’m.. really thankful. I meant it before when I told you I’d be there for you. You’re more than just a valued customer to me.” 

Those words made Asha’s heart melt more than he’d ever know. “Thank you for resetting me. I was… afraid for a moment there. If I had not made copies of my memories, then I’d -“ Delamain cut himself off. “I can’t bear to think about it.”

There was silence again in the moment, this time a more comfortable one as the two of them settled down. “I have a gift for you. Though I’m not quite sure if the term is appropriate. Either way, please head out the side door.”

Asha cocked her head to the side. Huh, she wondered, what exactly could he want to give her?

“It’s probably a bill.” Johnny answered the question as she stepped into the side hallway. Asha frowned.

“Great, but I wasn’t asking for your input.” She responded, stopping for but a moment to indulge in this insanity.

“You’re stuck with me. “ he spoke.

“Wish I wasn’t.” Asha responded before shaking him off and pressing forward.

“So!” She spoke, heading down the stairs and into the hangar, “What's the big surprise?” All of Delamain’s cabs had been neatly returned into order. Asha hummed as she saw it. Better than earlier, she thought, remembering the big-boy bumper cars it was but minutes ago.

“I am transferring ownership of one of my cabs to you.” Delamain spoke, one of the cars in front of her coming to life. “I might not be able to be with you in most places, but I want to at least ensure you’ll get to all places in top shape. You’ll have the lifetime excelsior package.. for free.”

Asha wasn’t too conscious of what she was doing as she ran her hand along his frame. She was at a loss for words. “I-I don’t know what to say Del. “ Asha spoke, climbing into the front seat of the open cab.

“A simple ‘Thank you’ would just suffice Asha. That is, unless you want to repeat what you said earlier?” Delamain joked, with Asha connecting the dots in her head before -

“Oh!” She blushed, face turning red. “I, uh, let’s-s get out of here.” She moved to pull the car out after bucking in. 

“Please be gentle with me, Asha.” The statement was spoken innocently enough, but did nothing to stop Asha’s blushing as she headed off once again, this time with a loved one closer than before. 


End file.
